


For Science

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Science, Impregnation, Incest, Mating, Multi, Other, Research, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Grimm are often misunderstood creatures. One facility in Vale seeks to understand more, and is willing to pay young huntresses to interact with Grimm under their watch. With the goal being to find a way to cease hostilities, interaction means a lot more than simply killing them, as Blake quickly finds out.





	1. Research Log 1: Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

What the hell was she doing here?

“And you’re aware of the particulars,” the man in a white lab suit said. “I know you signed the contract, but I wanted to be sure you really read through them.” He put his clipboard down. “I assume you know the goal of this research.”

“Yes.” Blake said, slowly coming back out of her thoughts. The man was human but didn’t seem to mind the fact she wasn’t. A rarity in Mistral or Atlas. Fortunately, Vale had a more open society toward faunus. Not that any of that mattered here. “I’m aware of what’s at stake.”

“You’ll be here four months,” he said. “And you won’t be able to have contact with the outside world during that. I understand the money is enticing, but there are easier ways to earn it. Are you certain you want to do this?”

“Are you here to sign me up or turn me away?”

“Neither. I’m here to make sure you’re a willing participant. Or as willing as one can be.”

“I’m willing. The time locked away won’t be an issue.”

Quite the contrary; Beacon wasn’t to start for six months and she’d just cut ties with Adam and the White Fang. A chance to disappear for a couple of months was just what she needed. That and the money. Living in Vale didn’t come cheap for a runaway terrorist with no income or job skills to speak of. This would take care of all those problems, even giving her somewhere to stay for four whole months at no cost. The White Fang would never think to look for her here.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m aware of what I’m signing up for.”

“Okay.” The man who could have been as old as her father accepted her conviction or resigned himself to her stubbornness. He didn’t understand how dangerous things were for her. This was nothing by comparison. “I believe my assistant provided you a brochure of our… residents. Our research subjects. Have you made a selection?”

“I have. I gave it to her.”

“Very well.” He stood and dusted himself down. “I’ll leave you to shower and make any arrangements you need to. My assistant will come show you to the testing facilities once you’re ready. I’ll ask one last time to be sure. Do you really want to go through with this?”

Want was such a strong term. Of course she didn’t _want_ to, but she wanted to join Beacon and she wanted to avoid the White Fang. Those desires would be facilitated by this, so in that sense she wanted the results of this. If not the method. Sometimes you had to do things you didn’t like, be it working for money, visiting a dentist or signing up for cagey research experiments with yourself as the test subject.

“I know what I’m doing, doctor. You can trust me on that.”

* * *

Blake really had no idea what she was doing.

Oh, she knew _what_ she was doing. Knew why, too. Just no idea what she was supposed to think about it other than that it was necessary. Once the researcher left, she showered in the assigned room, spent longer than necessary folding her clothes into a locker, gathered her nerve with a second shower and then wasted ten minutes staring at the tiles on the wall.

It was only when someone knocked on the door asking if she was okay that she stepped out and pulled the white gown over herself, opening it for a woman she’d met before with mousy brown hair and glasses.

“Hi. Are you ready to begin? Researcher Clifton is in position.”

“I’m ready,” she lied.

“You don’t want to make any phone calls?”

“I did before I came here,” she said, the lies coming just as easily. Who would she ring? Her ex-boyfriend who probably wanted her dead, or the parents who would be put in danger if they knew where she was? It wasn’t like she could go back to either. “Can I ask, have you ever…?”

It took a few awkward seconds of silence for the woman to figure out what Blake meant, and her face blossomed bright red. She clapped a hand over her mouth as though Blake had just asked if she’d ever murdered anyone.

“Me!? Oh no. Not at all. I’m a researcher, certainly not a test subject. It would be a big conflict of interest it I was. We can’t invalidate results like that.” The woman laughed. “But I’ve seen it happen and no one has ever been hurt if that’s what you’re worried about. Not by the specimens, I should add. There was someone who tripped and broke their arm but that was entirely on themselves. Did you read the manual I provided?”

“Several times. I wanted to be prepared.”

“Good. Then you know all there is to know.”

They’d entered a corridor while they talked, Blake walking barefoot and feeling the chill from the tiles. They didn’t offer her any shoes or sandals which made sense given what was going to happen. Fortunately, they didn’t have to travel far. Stopping at a door with a window beside it, Blake looked in to see a terrarium. It was filled to the brim with soil, grass, rocks, trees and even a small river bubbling through. It was idyllic. But for the cave at the back, shrouded in darkness.

“The river is clean water pumped through. You can drink and relieve yourself in it and it’ll all be filtered out. The air is kept at a comfortable temperature and the sunlamps will provide the same health benefits as natural sunlight. The window will be shuttered once the research begins, though naturally the research team will be monitoring your progress. At least no one passing by will see.”

Blake smiled. “That’s a small relief.”

“Remember that it’s just a Grimm,” the junior researcher said. “Your life is more valuable, and you can kill it at any time. That will invalidate the research and you’ll be asked to leave, but the choice is yours. If you are badly hurt, we will initiate the defence systems to do the same. Your life is more important to us than that of the subjects.”

It helped to know that. A little. The fact she couldn’t afford to miss out on this took away some comfort, but the woman tried, and Blake thanked her, taking a deep breath as the door was electronically opened. There was another inside, forming an airlock. She stepped inside and tensed as the door behind her closed.

This was it. No turning back now.

It was just for a few months. After this, there would be Beacon and she could make a new life for herself. _This will help hide me from Adam, take care of my accommodation issues and earn me enough money to get by in Beacon. Any one of those things would make it worth the effort, but all three at once is even better._

The door in front of her hissed open. The smell of nature hit her, fragrant and real despite the terrarium being hidden deep in a research facility on the outskirts of Vale. The grass was soft and just a little damp under her feet.

A buzzing sound spread through the room and made her jump. Though tinny, the voice of the head researcher she’d spoken to before came through.

_“Testing. Testing. Can you hear me?”_

“Yes.”

_“There’s limited sound so I’m afraid so you’ll need to respond visually. If you can hear me, that is.”_

Blake nodded, exaggerating the motion so they wouldn’t mistake it.

_“Excellent! Beginning test log. Subject; Blake Belladonna. Female. Faunus. Testing visual feed. Blake, please raise a hand.”_ The speakers waited while she did so. _“Excellent. Feedback delay minimal. All systems in place. Defence systems tested as of two hours previous. Miss Belladonna, I shall relay any pertinent information through to you via the intercom. Please pay attention to what I say and complete what we ask to the best of your ability. The research depends on it.”_

Blake nodded again, exaggerated. She also held up a hand with a thumbs up to make it clear. This was all explained away in the manual, so she knew what to expect. They probably knew not everyone would read it, though. _Anyone who didn’t would be in for one hell of a surprise_, she thought morbidly.

A snuffling sound came from the cave, followed by a low growl. It seemed the researcher’s voice hadn’t gone unnoticed. Pebbles crunched under a heavy foot and a dark shape rose up with gleaming red eyes. Instincts kicked in and her hand fell to her side, reaching for a weapon. Her muscles were tense, and her ears perked forward. Anyone else might have struggled to make anything out in the low light, but her faunus eyes saw everything clearly.

The Grimm padded out of the cave, sniffing at the air – tasting her scent with its tongue.

_“Ah. Specimen – 1669. Species: Beowolf. He’s been bred and raised over several generations now and our recent iterations have shown remarkable tolerance for human life. Just to be safe, he has been de-clawed, and his teeth have been filed to blunt points.”_

A Beowolf.

It wasn’t huge, not by the standards of what she’d seen before. Medium to large with thick black fur and bone plates across its face, shoulders and elbows. She’d had a wide range of Grimm to choose from, all the way from Beowolves to Ursa, spider-type Grimm, Nevermore, King Taijitu and even a junior Deathstalker. The Beowolf had been the choice for many reasons, not least among them that it was the closest to her in size and shape. It would be an easier fit. She hoped.

The Grimm raised its head upon catching her scent. Its lips peeled back, and it bared its teeth. While worrying, it was still more relaxed than any Grimm in the wild would be. Growling was a warning mechanism in animals. Grimm didn’t warn; they rushed in and tried to kill you. This one was surprisingly docile, even if that only meant measured aggression instead of murderous rage.

_“Subject shows signs of nervousness around the intruder,”_ the researcher said, even though she could tell that herself. _“No marked signs of aggression but clear hesitance. Miss Belladonna, you’ll need to show him you’re not a threat. This will be his first time interacting with a human this way. Everything is new and frightening to him.”_

And not her…? This was hardly a weekend hobby!

No. She had to stay calm. This was something she’d known would happen and she’d spent the whole week prior resigning herself to it. With hands that shook just a little, she untied the knotted belt of her gown and drew it out the straps, letting it fall. The white fabric swung open, revealing the curve of her breasts and her toned stomach.

The beast stopped growling and tilted its head to the side.

The soft robe rolled off her shoulders and fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Her long legs were bare to every camera in the room and she pinched her knees together, leaving one hand over her privates – for all the good that did. They could see her from every angle, from her breasts to her ass, to everything in between. Naked in a small grassy room with a Beowolf.

What the hell was she doing?

_“Subject has stopped responding negatively but has yet to approach. All signs look good so far. Miss Belladonna, please continue the research as per instruction provided in the brief.”_

She didn’t respond, knowing he couldn’t hear if she did. Blake turned her back on the Grimm; a move that would have been dangerous in any other situation. Her body was tense and ready to dodge if it attacked. Unarmed and naked, she was still a huntress. A huntress getting down on hands and knees and exposing her backside to a monster.

The Grimm padded forward, snorting loudly and suddenly much more confident. Its cold nose pushed up against the back of her shin, sniffing her. It took every bit of willpower she had to stay still and let it rub its nose against her leg.

_“The specimen has become intrigued by the subject,”_ the speakers said, talking more to an audio log than to her. _“Though still ready to bolt if the intruder proves threatening enough, the subject feels confident enough to investigate.”_

It pushed its nose into her leg again, prodding this time. Testing her reactions. It bit at her suddenly, not to hurt or tear flesh but a soft nip on the flesh of her upper thigh. It lasted the briefest of seconds and its blunted teeth didn’t pierce aura, let alone skin. The Beowolf skittered back after the nip, waiting to see if she tried to attack.

Blushing and shaking, Blake responded the only way she’d been told to. She shook her naked behind enticingly at him, dipping it up and down and spreading her legs wider. The Beowolf responded by trotting back with a more confident gait, sniffing and padding around her, circling her body and growling out loud, brushing its fur against her skin. It walked a full circle, occasionally bumping its coarse fur against her shoulders or hindquarters. It wasn’t trying to knock her over but rather nudge her around. Or just throw its weight around.

_“In a display of instincts, the subject expresses itself upon the female, testing her to see how she reacts to his dominance. He seems pleased by the female’s submissive behaviour.”_

A curtain of black hair hid her red face from view. It was one thing to be doing this and another to have someone narrating it. And submissive! That caused her face to burn red. She tensed her legs even further, flinching as the cold nose roamed higher, the beast stepping between her feet and touching its nose to the back of one knee. It had come to a stop behind her now and appeared content to stay there.

A wet tongue dragged up her leg. Blake’s breath came out in a sharp gasp.

_“Here we see the Beowolf testing the female. Seeing that she does not back away or stop him, he’s becoming more and more assertive.”_

That much she could tell! His tongue lapped at the back of her thigh and left a wet, tingly trail up her skin. Her legs spread a little wider instinctively and she pressed her face down into the grass to rest her arms. The act raised her rear a little higher and the beast’s attention locked onto it. Hot breath washed over her slit and she trembled despite herself.

_“He’s seen something that catches his interest now. The female is presenting herself.” _

Presenting? Damn it – she was. The manual had made it clear what she was to do and that included looking as small and harmless as possible. The Beowolf’s natural instincts were for the alphas to mate, and he was a lone Beowolf. Being the only male guaranteed him nothing. An alpha female could still reject a male she found wanting.

Humiliated but knowing she had to do something if she wanted the money and somewhere to stay until Beacon started, she wiggled her ass left and right and then pushed it back and up, right into its snout. The sudden rush of cold on her pussy made her squeak.

The rush of heat when his tongue lapped at her brought a gasp.

Her hand clamped over her mouth. No one in the rooms watching could hear her, though. Her mouth opened and she moaned, fingers digging into the grass as her muscles clenched and unclenched with each long lick of its tongue. It was rough against her folds, rough and powerful, pushing her lips apart easily and digging right into her.

“Ahn,” she gasped, hiding her face in the grass so the onlookers would never know. “Mmh. Ah.”

_“Excellent. He’s certainly interested now. With the female submitting herself to him, he shows his interest by stimulating her reproductive organs – and likely tasting to ensure she is in season. With Grimm, there is a small window of fertility, but humans and faunus are viable partners every day they’re not menstruating or already pregnant. Ah. And his excitement is certainly showing now.”_

What? What did that mean? Blake looked back between her legs and found a bright red cock staring back at her. Thick and tapered at the tip with a round base, the thing was huge – easily ten inches in length – but it was the shape and thickness that horrified her most. It was at least three inches thick at its widest, leading to a tapered point. More worrying was the huge ball at the base, which added another inch on either side. Adam was six inches at best and narrow. This was almost as thick as he was long.

There was no way that was going to fit.

The reason they only wanted women with aura came crashing into her mind. Aura would prevent the injury such a huge weapon would inflict. Her body would be more malleable than any other, able to stretch and get used to something like that. The fact it was going to be inside her soon enough lodged itself in Blake’s head and she began to hyperventilate.

The panic distracted her long enough for warm fur and muscle to settle against her back. Giant paws and muscled arms pushed down on either side of her and a barrel chest settled on her back. He didn’t lean on her, she would have been crushed if he did, but between his legs, chest and arms he had her pinned in place. His chin settled over her shoulder, cutting off the final angle of retreat.

Kill it. She could kill it. She was a huntress and they said it was okay. All she had to do was use her Semblance to escape and bash its head in with a rock. Her fingers twitched toward one nearby that had a sharp edge.

If she did, she’d have to leave. They’d let her go with their apologies for having wasted her time, but not take part in the programme. She needed this. The money, the accommodation and the time to lay low from her pursuers. Swallowing her fear, or as much of it as she could, she brought her hand back under her and pushed back into the Beowolf’s chest.

_“The Grimm has mounted the volunteer successfully,”_ the researcher said. _“He covers her body with his both to ensure dominance and compliance. At this stage in the wild, a female Grimm might buck him off and savage him. Here, his partner is much more willing.”_

The definition there was a little stretched. Blake held her breath as he mounted her, her feline ears flicking back as his bristly fur covered her back. It wasn’t as brutal as she expected, which even in her head before had been more like a vicious attack than sex. This was surprisingly normal for an animal. It was just the proportions that worried her. He shifted his weight until he found the right position, his pelvis pushing down on her rear end. It must have dwarfed her from the cameras, which was a good thing.

Something hot pushed against the inside of her thigh. She tensed.

There it was. His cock. It pushed against her skin and slid up against her stomach, missing her entrance by a few inches. It rubbed up over her pubic mount and stomach and she could feel the ridges and veins against her skin. It was hot. As in the temperature, not the mood. It was burning so hot that she almost thought it’d scald her.

The Beowolf humped at her a few times, pushing it under her and pulling back. Its thighs slammed against hers each time, rocking her forward. He would draw her back with his snout each time and put her into position to thrust again, where he would inevitably miss. His teeth bared themselves by her ear and he growled.

_“Miss Belladonna,”_ the researcher said. _“It seems the subject is having difficulties. Despite his size, this will be his first time mating with anyone and the physical differences between you are… somewhat apparent.”_

She could see that! Feel it, too. He was twice her weight and size and humping her like a wild dog.

_“We need you to assist him. Can you do that for us?”_

Red bloomed across her face. Did they have any idea what they’d just asked? Obviously, they did but it was just research to them. They didn’t see anything sexual or embarrassing about it. This was science. Biology. He was just a subject and her the litmus test. Gritting her teeth and trying to ignore how humiliating the situation was, she reached one hand under her.

Her other arm threatened to give way but the Beowolf maintained his hold and didn’t lean down on her. Panting, she reached under and probed around blindly for him – tensing and drawing her hand back when something hard and wet stabbed at it. Oh God, he was already expelling some precum.

_No different from a human,_ she thought. _Adam did it as well. Everyone does._

She worked her fingers to try and catch him as he thrust in. It was difficult because of how big he was and how violent his thrusts were, slamming into her hand and pushing her back. She found it eventually, managing to catch him by the knot. It was big. So big she couldn’t make her fingers touch when wrapped around it.

It was throbbing, too. Boiling hot and twitching.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think. Just do what you have to do._

Her partner growled as she pushed him back. He moved his feet, but reluctantly. He must have thought she was trying to force him off. He slathered on her shoulder, drool as hot and steamy as his phallus. He fought her as well, thrusting into her hand to try and break her grip. The muscles in his arms tensed, becoming as hard as steel.

“I’m not stopping you,” she panted. “Just get… in…” Her hand pushed up, forcing his cock _up_ toward her sex. “In the right – ah – position!” The tip finally got up between her, nestled against her folds with half an inch touching the inside. “Finally,” she gasped, exhausted from even that small struggle.

He was less so. Sensing momentary weakness from his mate and eager to display the dominance his instincts called for, he drove forward, impaling his cock into the waiting female.

Blake’s entire body went stiff. “AHH!”

_“The subject has engaged with his mate and penetration has been achieved.”_

“Ahh!” Blake shrieked, air blown from her lungs as the Grimm buried all ten inches of himself inside, thrusting right up until his giant knot touched her folds. It was so sudden she couldn’t think or adapt. His powerful thighs came to rest against her own. He growled. “Wait,” she begged, “G – Give me a moment!”

The Beowolf dragged itself out with a deep rumble in its chest. It went so far it slipped out and she gasped in relief. That only lasted a second, however. Now knowing where the heat was, it pushed back with sudden strength and speared into her again. Blake’s entire body shifted, arms giving way as she collapsed down onto her elbows, face down in the grass with her ass in the air, pinned between his chest and legs.

And then it truly began.

_“The subject is wild and animalistic,”_ the researchers noted over her frantic cries and moans. _“The mating is fast and rough. In the wild, such behaviour might be to limit moments of vulnerability. As can be seen, the subject locks his mate into place with his own body, preventing escape.”_

“Ahhh! Ahhh~” Spittle flew from her mouth. “Slow down. Ah! S – Stop! Oh! The research,” she yelled, “Stop the research!” They couldn’t hear her. How was she supposed to tell them!? She reached out ahead, but her fingers twitched and splayed out, grasping at air as the Beowolf thrust into her with so much force.

A wave of numbness spread over her. What little pain she could feel past the shock of it dwindled away, replaced with a deep hum inside her and a soreness as he plunged in and out. Her ass rippled with every blow, locked in place by his heavy body. She couldn’t move forward because of his arms or back because of his legs. Her trajectory up was prevented by his chest and down by the grass itself. Blake gasped into it, tasting moisture and dew as her eyes rolled in their sockets. Her fingers gripped the Beowolf’s arms, digging into fur.

It roared its approval, sending vibrations rumbling through its chest and into her body.

_“Subject shows signs of pleasure. Mating seems to be a success. The compatibility of faunus mates to Grimm has been documented but this coupling seems particularly energetic.”_

Frantic. Ruthless. Desperate. It didn’t maintain a steady pace or pick a rhythm. It just hammered away with animalistic fury, plunging in and ripping out and then in again, its glistening shaft splashing precum and her own arousal out onto the grass. One of its paws shifted and placed itself on the back of her neck, just to the side of her shoulder.

_“Subject is pinning his mate down. Likely dominance display. Miss Belladonna, please be sure to submit to your mate to better accommodate his needs. This will be adequate for our research.”_

Blake howled her reply, shaking under the pressure and lost in a storm of deep thrusts. The numbness had spread but also begun to diminish. Behind it, she felt something far worse. With the pain gone, her body was reacting. And not in a way she liked.

“Ahh! Mnnn~”

_“Good job, Miss Belladonna. Continue to show submissive behaviour.”_

Do what now? But she hadn’t-

Oh God, it didn’t matter. She pushed her hips back into him, meeting his next thrust and rolling her pussy onto him. He growled his approval, licking at the back of her neck with his hot and steamy tongue. Much more confident now that he was in control, he hammered away at her and growled continuously, letting her know in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him, and that the only way she was getting out of this was with a litter of his pups growing within her belly.

Something hot and wet was running down her thighs and onto the grass. She thought it blood for a second but a quick look under her shaking breasts showed her how clear it was, glistening and sparkling on her legs. His precum, likely mixed with her own juices. She groaned, cheeks flaming red, and hoped desperately that the researchers couldn’t see it.

The Beowolf’s pace was increasing. He dug his paw down into her harder and harder, panting and roaring as he sent his cock crashing into her body. It had been rough before, but it was brutal now, easily at a level that might injure someone less prepared for it. To Blake, numb as she was, it was nothing but pleasure.

“Harder,” she begged. “Harder, please.”

Ashamed, she buried her face in the grass. Here she was, aspiring huntress, pleading with a Grimm not to spare her but to fuck her even harder. The renewed thrusts caused his knot to slap into her each time, punching her labia hard enough to make her moan.

_“Insemination will not occur until the subject has knotted its mate. This prevents the valuable seed escaping. Miss Belladonna, can you be of assistance again?”_

“Y – Yes.” There was no hesitation this time. In fact, she wanted it. Reaching under again, she fumbled past her belly and the bulge she could feel there, reaching under to brush her fingers over his hot cock as it plunged into her. Her fingers touched her clit and she gasped, slumping down a little as she played with herself. The feeling of her pussy being railed as she touched herself was too much and she came with a scream, clamping down and going rigid.

She whited out from it. The sheer pleasure and brutality overwhelmed her vision and she might have passed out. It was hard to tell. She was lost in a world of sex, driven into it and ravished again and again.

Panting, she came back down, shaking and aware of the speakers calling her name, reminding her to continue the research. The reality of orgasming to a Grimm’s cock horrified her for a moment, but such concerns were quickly washed away as she felt him push deep inside again and rub his tip against a bundle of nerves. She moaned happily.

_“Miss Belladonna. Please assist in the subject knotting you.”_

“I – Impatient,” she gasped. “C – Can’t I have my own – ah – fun?”

Reaching under again, she found his shaft. He wasn’t slowing at all. There was no weakness in him at all. Did that make him the perfect partner? Maybe. She licked her lips and pushed past those thoughts, catching his cock behind the knot, where it was thinner. Still thick, but not as ridiculously so as the ball she could feel with her wrist.

It didn’t even occur to her that it might hurt. All she could feel was pleasure and everything so far was divine. Pushing back with her legs, she forced her pussy onto the thick ball of flesh, using her hand to push it into her. The Beowolf caught on and did the same, squeezing more of himself into her tight and twitching cunt. Her opening stretched, stretched more than it ever had before. It was going in. Slowly but surely, it was pushing into her.

“Ah! Ahn! Mnhhh!”

Blake felt the widest point, eyes bulging as she hissed out in pleasure and pain, stretched more open than she’d ever been before. And then it slid deeper inside, pushing the thick ball into her pussy as her lips sealed shut, clinging onto the thinner part as every muscle in her body tensed. The tactile sensation of it deep within her was indescribable. It was boiling hot and soft, yet hard at the same time. It scraped and glided along her walls, tickling every inch of flesh as it plugged her up.

“Ahhhhhhh!” she screamed, cumming again around it. She orgasmed a third time when he started to thrust, slamming into her again, but this time never pulling out far enough to make the knot exit her. He tried to, but she kept her fingers on her pussy, closed around the thinner part of his shaft and preventing him from doing so.

He growled and snarled and ravished her. He punished her for daring to deny him, pinning her down harder and fucking her until it felt like her brain was being thrown around in her skull. The researchers did their thing and commented over it, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was keeping that glorious thing inside her as she came crashing down into the waves of another shrieking orgasm. Blake’s back arched up into him, one hand wrapped up over his shoulder to pull his face down to hers. She stuck out her tongue, trying to lick at his and beg a kiss. He lapped back, wet and fetid and still somehow so fucking perfect.

Suddenly, he held still. His knot bulged and throbbed and she could feel his shaft _expand_ against the fingers holding it inside her. Something was coming through – something wonderful and perfect and oh god, it was pumping into her. He was cumming! It wasn’t a shot. It was a deluge. It was like a fire hydrant going off and blasting inside her womb.

“Ahhhhh~”

“Rargghhhh!”

Their cried mingled as he filled her, hot cum flowing like lava. Each spurt made him jump inside her. Each blast drew fresh cries and pleas from her lips. Her face fell into the grass, eyes rolling back as her mouth hung wide open. Her hand left her pussy and travelled down, cupping her stomach as she felt something hot and thick building inside. None of his cum came out. It was all sealed inside, expanding and filling her up until she was fit to burst.

He settled down as well, hunching over and pinning her to the grass. His energy spent at last, he didn’t draw out. Instead, he remained inside, thick and hot and swimming in an ocean of his own seed. It was too much for her. Too much too soon. Blake passed out with a happy groan.

* * *

It was the tugging sensation that woke her.

Something wet moved under her body and fingers and a delightful pressure built in her pussy. She moaned happily, shifting and opening her eyes in time to see grass moving beneath her. She made a confused sound and raised her head, taking in the scenery moving by as she was dragged backwards across the grass. Dragged by her pussy, or by the cock still buried inside, knotted. Her own body refused to let go of him and he was dragging her along.

_“She is awake, sir,”_ someone said over the speakers.

_“Is she?”_ the head researcher asked. _“Excellent. Miss Belladonna, I’m pleased to say the initial mating has been a success and we are happy to continue the research for the coming months.”_

Months…? That… That sounded great.

_“As to your current situation, do not fret. Your mate is simply bringing you back to his resting point within the nearby cave. Grimm do not mate as humans do, and he will remain locked within you, inseminating you over and over until you show signs of pregnancy.”_

He wasn’t going to pull out? He was just going to keep going? A shiver ran through Blake’s body and her toes curled. Over and over, never stopping. Sleeping, eating and resting with him buried inside, occasionally broken up by periods of fast and frantic fucking until he’d cum again, flooding her body and marking her as his.

The grass gave way to rock. He dragged her up and onto a rock that must have been his, laying her down on her side. He adjusted his weight beside her, laying half off and half on her body, pinning her in place even if he didn’t have to. With his knot inside her, she was going nowhere. He growled when she tried to get more comfortable. A warning.

Blake tried again to move.

He growled louder and tightened a clawed hand over her stomach. Stay, he seemed to say. Or demand. He bared his teeth and breathed down onto her neck. Blake’s pussy immediately became wet and she began to shake. Afraid but also aroused, she made one final attempt to pull off him, clenching her muscles on him as she did.

It was too much. Tired of his mate’s disrespectful behaviour, the Beowolf rolled and pinned her down flat over the rock. He locked his teeth over the back of her neck and brought his powerful hindquarters to bare, ready to show her yet again why _he_ was the one in control, and why she should submit to being his breeding bitch.

Face down and with her hands gripping the edge of the rock, Blake could only lick her lips, having gotten the exact reaction she wanted out of him. His thick cock plunged into her again, ready to fill her needy twat up and fuck her into unconsciousness.

It was going to be a hectic four months.

* * *

Blake awoke to the wonderful feeling of a wet tongue running up her slit. She hummed and spread her legs wider, allowing her mate better access and bringing one foot up to rest on the rock she’d laid herself out on. The tongue pushed deeper, drawing a happy sigh from her.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed and little growls sounded from her left and right. Her latest litter, three in total, pawed and kneaded at her breasts, making adorable little sounds as they fought for access to her dripping nipples. Mewls, squeaks and chirps echoed all around as the bundles of joy and fur fought for the right to sip from their mother’s breasts.

“Patience,” she mumbled, tired and amused.

Picking one up in each hand, she brought them up onto her stomach. They knew what to do from there, the Beowolves, no smaller than puppies, seeking her teats and latching onto them. They’d not yet begun to teeth and instead gummed at her. The sudden relief that ran through her as milk was drawn out of her swollen breasts was mind-numbing. The last of the litter mewled angrily.

“Shhh.” Picking him up, she rubbed his little head and bopped his nose with a finger. “You’ll get your milk. Don’t – ah – don’t worry.”

Her words came out a rush as the tongue between her legs lapped even harder against her slit, pushing in and drawing up in long and luxurious motions. Her head fell back as her muscles clenched and unclenched. The cubs sucking milk from her breasts was more erotic than she ever could have expected and a treat every day. Not as much as the sex, though. Oh, the sex. It was amazing what you could get used to when you did it every day. As soon as the stigma of what she was coupling with was gone, all she could focus on was how good it was. After that, she became as eager, if not more so, than the Beowolf itself. There were days she mounted him instead of the other way around, sitting in his lap and playing with him until his arousal peaked and he would take her in a frantic mating frenzy.

The speakers would play every now and then, every few days. Commentary and information. Theory and hypothesis. More often than not they were talking to themselves. She didn’t care for it anymore, other than the reports on how many days she had remaining. It had already been two months. It was sad to think this had to end at all. Until then, she’d enjoy the time she had with her new family.

One of her cubs finished with its milk and stumbled off her breast, leaving a little trail of milk and spit as it drifted to sleep under her armpit. She moved the other to it and it didn’t take long for the hungry thing to smell the milk and seek it out himself. He latched his mouth over her swollen teat and sucked angrily, kneading her breast with both his little paws.

“That’s it. Oh yes. Mommy likes it when you do that. Ahh.”

This was what her days had quickly become. She woke up, fed her babies and let her mate stimulate her. When the cubs became old enough to not need her milk, her mate would mount and breed her once more. Sometimes on all fours, sometimes missionary. Even if he clearly enjoyed it, it was obvious the purpose for mating to him was breeding young, not pleasure. He only initiated mating when she was receptive to his seed.

_They’re almost old enough,_ she thought with a look for her three youngest. _It’ll be time for him to mate me again soon. A day or two._ She licked her lips, pussy already leaking arousal, which he lapped up with glee. The wet tongue pushed against her asshole as well and she quivered with excitement. It was like he could taste how close she was.

A sleepy growl from nearby caught her ears. It was so deep and familiar that she knew it was her mate, the alpha. Her head fell to the side, spying him asleep on his rock a few feet away. Who was licking her, then?

Blake pushed herself up on her elbows, looking down as the satisfied cubs slipped off her milky teats and went back to sleep. Between her legs, a smallish snout pushed up into her sex. The Beowolf was far smaller than the alpha but already about the size of a teenager by human standards. The male of her first litter – her very first baby. His golden eyes, her eyes, peered up past her bush.

He didn’t stop licking her even if his haunches were tense. Instincts born into him told him he shouldn’t be doing this with the alpha female. And yet with the alpha, his father, asleep, it was a rare opportunity for the adolescent Beowolf.

“Naughty boy,” she whispered. “What would – hm, that’s it – what would your father say?”

There was no mistaking the lack of rebuke in her tone. His ears perked up and he moved forward, pushing his snout deep into her, parting her outer lips as his tongue delved inside and reached those deep and feverish spots within her. Blake fell back, hands gripping her tits and squeezing, spraying a small amount of milk up and onto her chest and neck. Some of her other young, littermates of the first, came up and started to lick that off her, tracing their tongues over her feverish and milky skin.

His tongue pulled out of her and he hopped up, placing his forepaws down on either side of her waist. He shuffled forward on hind legs, awkward and clumsy but with a raging erection she could see glowing red beneath him. His intent was deliciously clear.

“Okay,” she whispered, keeping an eye on the alpha. “I guess someone has to teach you how to do this.” Her lips quirked into a cheeky smile. “But we’ll have to be quiet.” She cupped his face. “Can you do that for me?”

Even if he didn’t understand her words, he understood that she wasn’t pushing him away and he shifted closer, pushing his thick thighs against her ass. He panted quietly, knowing by instinct alone that he couldn’t afford to wake the alpha. He wasn’t fully developed but his cock was more than big enough. Thick with a round ball at the bottom and pointed at the tip. Blake watched it poke and prod at her entrance, sliding up and over and flicking against her clit.

His frustration was clear, but she laid back and mewled happily, enjoying his frantic thrusting as much as she had his tongue. He kept poking away, hitting her thighs, the juncture of her pelvis and even sliding it over her pubic mound and stomach, leaving a thin trail of precum on her skin. Each thrust had her gasping in preparation, then sighing when he would miss. It was teasing her as much as it was him and a part of her wanted to keep it that way.

That would be cruel though; he was so engorged he must have been aching. With a soft coo, she reached down with one hand and took him in hand, cupping his cock just above the knot and letting the tip rest in the palm of her hand. He yipped quietly and thrust through her fingers, using her hand like a masturbatory aid.

“Not there,” she whispered, drawing him slowly to her entrance. She used her legs and feet to adjust him into the right position. His forelegs pushed down under her armpits as she pushed the tip of him into her lips.

He froze suddenly, sensing the burning heat and tightness he’d only once experienced before, and that time on the way out. Even if he was nothing but a Grimm, Blake thought she could see the pleasure in his eyes. The joy and happiness.

“Right there, boy.” She moved her hand away, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. “That’s where it goes. Go on. Give it a push.”

His tip slid slowly into her. Shyly, even. Testing and probing as the adolescent Beowolf experienced for the first time the crushing heat and wetness of a woman. Blake tossed her head back and hissed in bliss, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her. He whimpered with her, both lost in sheer bliss.

Then, he found himself. The tireless stamina of the Grimm kicked in and he began to hump her furiously, slamming his hips back and forth and driving his animalistic cock deep into her. She took him easily, used to bigger with the alpha. That didn’t stop him panting harshly over her body or collapsing down with his head and snout between her engorged and leaking breasts. Even like that, he kept moving. Not with the steady rhythm of a human but the mad and frantic pace of an animal. The kind she had no chance to get used to or predict. His hind feet scraped against her legs as he tried to climb even further up, like he wanted to fit his whole body in her again.

“It’s okay,” she crooned, brushing her fingers over his head as he slapped in and out, tail curled up under him and brushing up the crack of her ass. “That’s it. Hm. Good boy. Yes. Ah. I like it. Keep going. You’re nearly there.”

He was growing in her, hot and bulging and expanding to fill her pussy. The bulbous ball that was his knot pushed up against her entrance and he forced it in. Her lips stretched around it and then sealed closed again, swallowing it with a plopping sound.

“Ahhh~” Blake gasped, burying her mouth in his fur. “T – That’s a good boy,” she wheezed. “So good to mommy. Yes, you are.” He was close, she knew. They mated fast and furious and his pace reached a fever pitch that shook her entire body to the core. “That’s it! Inside, baby. Breed me. Make this next litter yours!”

The Beowolf pushed in one last time and held still, shoving its face up into her chin and unleashing a torrent inside her. It wasn’t all in one go. His first load was the most, but he continued to shoot more, pushing in each time and growling as he claimed her. His teeth bit down on her neck, not enough to draw blood but to keep her pinned. To show his dominance.

Through the bliss of her own orgasm, Blake felt pride rush up. Her firstborn was claiming her. He was already so confident, sure to be an alpha in his own right. Far from tell him off for biting her like that, for calling her his _bitch_ without words, she ran her fingers through his fur.

“Good boy. I’m yours. You’ve taken me. This is all for you.”

His knot plugged her, preventing any of the hot seed from pouring out. It swilled inside her womb, having nowhere to go. Blake’s ankles linked over his hindquarters as she pushed her hips up and felt him shift inside her. The wet sensation of being so full had her purring. He growled and bit a little harder, telling her to lay still and take it.

The alpha was still asleep but the others of her first litters had woken up from the noise and were crowding around. The same age or younger, the males among them were watching with hungry eyes and red poking out their furry sheaths to hang below their bodies. One or two were already mounting the females but there were many more who watched her, ears perked forward.

“Hmm.” Blake’s legs clenched around her son-turned-lover. “I think your brothers want a turn.”

That was something she would only be too eager to allow. Two months remaining and plenty of litters to fit in that time. As her head fell back on the rock and the Beowolves closed in, Blake surrendered herself to the pleasure. In time, Beacon would start. Her children might grow up to find their own mates, be those other Grimm or nervous volunteers like her. Humans or faunus both. It would be a shame to leave them, but she was sure they’d be happy.

_Then again, there’s always the school holidays to think of. I’ll need a place to stay and accommodation can be awfully expensive._

A family reunion sounded like just the right thing. 


	2. Research Log 2: Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager for money without too many questions, Yang learns of a special research lab from her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous

* * *

How the fuck did she let Blake talk her into this?

“Miss. Are you listening?”

“Hmm?” Yang came out of her mind and looked at the guy across the table from her. Bookish and slightly overweight with wide-rimmed glasses, he fit the bill of your average nerd down to a tee. He was droning on about something or other that she hadn’t really been paying attention to. “Yeah, I heard you,” she lied. “Go in, get fucked and earn my money. How hard can it be?”

“Miss.” The scientist took on the same tone her dad did whenever he was trying to lecture her on something, that exasperated and disappointed lilt. It worked a lot better when it was from someone she cared to listen to. “This is all for your protection, and for your own good. You _have_ read the contract you signed, haven’t you? I’m more than willing to go through it again if you haven’t.”

“I read through it. I did. Hell. I’m not wrong, am I? I go in, get fucked and get paid. I got the gist.”

“There is more to it than that. You will be here for a period of two months. Do you understand that? You’ve signed up for exactly sixty-one days.”

Yang sighed and slumped back in the chair, rattling off answers to questions practically designed to insult her intelligence. Sure, she hadn’t read through every bit of the hundred-page manual they’d sent through but who would? That didn’t make her dense. Yes, she’d signed up for two months; that was the length of time Beacon’s school holidays lasted between one term and another. Yes, she was aware of what would happen here; Blake had told her all about it after a lot of needling, begging and promises she wouldn’t share the information with anyone else. Yang snapped out the answers as they were asked, bunching her arms up under her breasts and glaring at the nearest wall.

It wasn’t his fault she was in such a bad mood and part of her felt sorry for giving him the shit treatment, but what kind of mood did they expect her to be in? There might be some freaks who came here looking to get off, but she was here for one thing and one thing only, money.

Turns out there were consequences to smashing up a club in search of your mother. It hadn’t felt like it at the time, but that was only because Hei Xiong had gone for her in a way she couldn’t fight back. Lawyers. Dad still didn’t know. Ruby didn’t, either. If she had her way, it’d stay like that.

_All I need to do is earn enough for the settlement and I’m home free._

And doing that should have been impossible for someone her age and with what little qualifications she had, but Blake had come through big. All she needed to do was… well… something she wasn’t exactly excited about. Yang whined under her breath.

“Do you have any questions, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Call me Yang.” she said automatically. “And yeah, I do. Will this be recorded?”

“This meeting? Yes, for legal purposes in the event that you say we didn’t give you full information.”

“Not this. The… The testing…”

“Ah, that. Yes again,” he answered easily. “It would be wasteful of us not to take footage to review later.”

“How often is that reviewed?” she asked, fixing purple eyes on the guy. “That kind of thing doesn’t get out, does it? I don’t want people getting off to seeing me in there. I swear if that happens then nothing will stop me-”

“Miss Xiao Long!” the man interrupted, clearly offended. “We are running a research laboratory here, not some kind of twisted pleasure palace. Any recordings will be treated with the same degree of confidentiality as medical records, and while they will be looked over, I can assure you that it will be nothing we haven’t seen many times before!”

Fuck. Yang’s breath came out in a rush. “Sorry.” she grunted. “I’m… I’m nervous, all right? This is…” Fucked up. Twisted. Wrong. All those words that’d have them call this off and invite her to leave, all for her own good.

That couldn’t happen! She _needed_ this money.

“This is _new_ to me,” she said. “I’m a little panicky. Sorry if I’m coming off a bitch. I don’t mean it.”

The apology seemed to work, and the man nodded, relaxing. He’d probably heard that before and no fucking wonder. This place… If it hadn’t been for Blake’s promises and stories, she wouldn’t have believed it was true. The scientist went over some final basic information, asking if she wanted to call anyone, have time to think further or another chance to review the manual.

“No. That’s fine. I spoke to my family before I came.” Sort of. No way she was letting dad or Ruby know what she was doing here – as far as they were concerned, she was going to Menagerie to meet Blake’s parents. Blake had promised to cover for her. “And I’ve read through everything. No need to go over it twice.”

The look he sent her made it clear he doubted she had. He wasn’t wrong.

“All right then. Have you made a selection yet or would you like to see the brochure?”

“Brochure…?”

“The brochure with which to select your… ah… partner.” The term was diplomatic. The meaning was not. “Your testing partner.”

The Grimm that she’d be locked in with for two months. Yang swallowed a fat lump of doubt that almost choked her. “N – Not yet. You said I get to pick?”

“We feel it best our volunteers have as much control over things as possible.” He produced what looked like a magazine from under the desk, placing it down on top and pushing it toward her. Luckily, it was a damn sight smaller than the literal dictionary of a manual that she hadn’t read through. “I’ll give you time to read through this and make your selection, I’d advise going for something you will be most comfortable with. Please take as much time as you need and then use this intercom to let my assistant know your choice. You’re then free to have a shower and prepare.”

Yang stared at the magazine as though it were a deadly snake. “Yeah. Sure…”

“I will ask again, miss. Are you _sure_ you want to do this? Far be it for me to say but you are clearly not comfortable with the idea of this. There are other, easier, ways to make money.”

None so quiet or so quick, though. Yang forced a grin onto her face. “Please, this is nothing. You’re looking at the best test subject you’ve ever had. You just don’t know it yet.”

“If you say so, miss.” He sighed and stood up, resigned to the fact Yang wasn’t listening and wasn’t going to budge. She was sure she heard him mutter `so stubborn` under his breath, but she chose to ignore it. Let him think what he wanted. She knew what she was doing. “I shall leave you to look through the specimens.”

Yang kept her grin up until the guy left, then let it drop along with her arms, practically slumping over the table and planting her forehead down against the cool metal. Her legs felt numb, as did much of the rest of her, and her stomach kept flipping like she was stuck on a rollercoaster. This… This really wasn’t a good idea, was it?

_What choice do I have? I can’t let everyone else suffer for my mistake…_

The brochure was a thinly stapled together sheet of laminated pages with the front cover and the first page full of technical jargon, warnings and crap she didn’t bother to look through. It didn’t matter anyway since all this was basically picking a Grimm to… to… to have _sex_ with her, and If Blake was telling the truth, to _breed_ her.

Yang’s mouth had never felt dryer.

The first page she flicked open showed what the rest would be like, a large colour picture of a Grimm taking up half the page, then specifications on weight, height and _length_ at the bottom. Yang winced at the length until realising it was just that, the length of the Grimm itself, not its… thing.

_Cock, Yang. It’s a cock. God, if I can’t even say it then how am I going to handle having one of them inside me? No, this is fine. You’ve used toys to... practice. This is just like that._ She’d even bought some `larger` toys online on Blake’s advice, all to prepare herself for having something big shoved inside. _I’m as ready as I’ll ever be._ Taking another deep breath, Yang read the first entry.

“Beowolf…”

The lupine wolf Grimm was on all fours in the image, powerful forearms down on the ground and teeth bared. It wasn’t the biggest of Grimm which she initially liked the idea of, but that caused her to imagine herself on all fours between its legs like a dog. Yang winced and turned the page. Too animal-like! That felt like it was a stupid concern to have when she was literally here to be fucked by a Grimm, but she didn’t want something that might as well be like a big Zwei. She’d never be able to look at dogs the same way again.

Honestly, she couldn’t look at Beowolves the same way anymore after Blake had given her an in-depth story of how _that_ went down. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the explicit detail or the fact that Blake almost sounded _wistful_ when she talked about it. God, she hoped that was something she was imagining and not really the case. Her partner was too much of a cool cat to be into creepy shit like that.

“Boarbatusk? No way. Nuh-uh. I’m not having sex with a pig. Apathy? Too creepy, I’ll have nightmares for life. Nucklelavee? No way. No fucking way something that big is getting anywhere near me. King Taijitu? How does that even work? It’s got two heads and no lower body…”

Something told her she didn’t want to find out and she started to flick through the brochure, face paling with every animalistic creature shown. Gryphons, Geist’s, Ursae, Lancers. Beasts, bugs, serpents and monsters. Each one had her knees squashing together and her lips puckering up. They were nearly all just like animals and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t handle the idea of an animal having sex with her. It was just plain wrong.

By the time she got to the back of the brochure she started to worry. If she couldn’t find something, she’d have to pick, and all the choices were bad. Desperately, she read through the final entries, stopping on what was the last.

A Beringel. It was called the Gorilla Grim and she could see why. It’s long powerful arms and barrel chest set it apart from others that walked on all fours, and its face was almost human-like, if a little flat and stubby. It was bigger than her but not by much, and she’d heard they could be aggressive but fought like humans would, swinging their arms around like tree trunks.

“It walks on two legs, has a face and isn’t sporting extra appendages.” she muttered to herself. “That’s gotta count for something…” 

As much as she hated to, she imagined what the sex might be like. Disgusting, obviously, but positional wise it’d probably be somewhat similar to human sex. Missionary or doggy, but at least not doggy with an _actual_ dog like Blake had done.

The thing even had hands, fingers and opposable thumbs. It really wasn’t impossibly different from an overly muscular human. If she squinted hard enough, its mask even looked like a face. Sort of. Well it had two eyes and one mouth, which couldn’t be said for all Grimm. It was the closest to human she was going to find among the forces of mindless evil.

“I really don’t have a choice. It’s this or a King Taijitu.” Sharp fangs as big as her arm, venom and a pair of fanged maws to fight over her told her what awaited there. Yang pushed the intercom before her nerves could give. “I pick the Beringel. That’s…” A gulp. “That’s going to be my partner.”

_“Excellent choice, Miss Xiao Long,_” the device buzzed back._ “We’ll have him ready for you within the hour.”_

Too late to back out now. This was happening…

* * *

“-the usual information,” a younger researcher said, leading Yang down empty corridors. Barefoot and with a white bathrobe wrapped around her, she felt far too naked already. She was glad it was a woman who came to collect her. That was probably intentional on their part. “The enclosures are designed to be as realistic as possible, but they are still fake. Any pools of water you find will be perfectly clean and constantly filtered of any waste product. The plant life is edible if you want to, but food will also be dropped in regularly. The sun lamps will provide enough exposure for you to be healthy, so don’t worry about any adverse effects of being in here so long.”

“All right. Sure.” Yang rubbed one bare foot up the back of her shin and glanced both ways. There was still time to run – if she wanted to back out, show herself a coward and leave empty handed. “The last guy said this is being recorded. Is there any chance they can just watch that and not… you know, literally _watch_ me doing this live?”

The woman looked shocked. “Absolutely not! How would we know if you were in any danger? We could be putting you into a situation where you need our help and we’d never know.”

Ah crap. Yeah, that was a good point. Yang sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “That’s fine. Forget I said anything.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. You can rest assured the researchers here really don’t care about _that_ kind of thing. It’s one of the very first things we test for when we take on new staff. Professionalism is paramount.”

Yang smiled weakly, knowing the other woman probably meant it even if she had no way to back that up. She’d just have to take it on faith.

“Remember that it’s just a Grimm,” the junior researcher added, moving back to what sounded like memorised warnings delivered to all volunteers. “Your life is more valuable, and you can kill it at any time. That will invalidate the research and you’ll be asked to leave, but the choice is yours. If you are badly hurt, we will initiate the defence systems to do the same. Your life is more important to us than that of the subjects.”

Small relief, not that a single Grimm could handle her. “All right. I’ve got it. Go in, let it… let it have its way with me and then just follow the instructions, right?” Yang breathed out quickly. “Can’t be too hard. I’m good to go.”

“You _have_ read the manual, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, course.” A quick grin to hide the quick lie. “Just nervous.”

“Understandable.” The woman placed a hand on a lever. “I’ll open the door. It’s a two-system airlock to prevent any escape, so just wait for the second to open and head on in. The main team will convene with you via intercom. Oh, one thing.” she added. “We’ve not had much success implementing two-way communications. Any mics we place in the enclosure are either damaged, destroyed or too far away to pick up what you say. The team won’t be able to hear anything you say. You can wave your hands if you need our attention but considering you’re a huntress I doubt there’ll be any trouble.”

“Cool. That’s fine. Open her up and let’s get this party started.”

Preferably before she chickened out.

The first door opened, and Yang stepped through onto a cold metal floor. The door swished shut behind her, at which point she was well and truly trapped. No. There were probably cameras in here for safety purposes, so a wave of her hands and backwards motion to the door would have them let her out. In doing so, she’d be making it clear she wasn’t ready for this and they’d do the right thing in politely asking her to leave.

_Fuck. Come on. You came here knowing what was going to happen. You talked to Blake. You know how this goes, and there’s no going back. Dad would have to mortgage the house to cover my settlement. I did this. It’s my job to fix it! _

Nerves. That was all it was. Nerves like her first time on Bumblebee or her first day on Team RWBY or even her first boyfriend. There was nothing wrong with being worried about something new. A coward wasn’t someone who didn’t feel fear, but someone who felt it and failed to push past it regardless. Whatever else the young huntress may be, she was no coward. With another quick breath to fortify herself, and a reminder that she’d killed Grimm before, Yang forced her steps forward to the second door, letting it open and reveal the terrarium within.

It was like a jungle. Tall trees that reached up to a bright ceiling, thick vines and plant life with a rocky exterior hiding the metal walls. The trees were thick and wiry with low boughs she figured she could hang off or climb onto if she really wanted. The floor was soft and earthy, squelchy between her toes. With a grimace, she stepped in and heard the door close behind her.

_“Testing. Testing.”_ The researcher’s voice came from all four corners of the room at once. _“Can you hear me? Please raise a hand if you – ah, perfect. Video delay appears to be minimal and all cameras are active. Miss Xiao Long, I’m afraid we cannot hear anything you say so please be sure to follow our instructions as best you are able. Should you show signs of distress, our automated defence systems are online. Defence systems tested as of forty-five minutes prior. All readings within expected levels. Research log 2919 is a go.” _

This was really happening. As in, actually happening. Yang swallowed her fear and stepped forward, scanning her surroundings for the Grimm she knew would be around somewhere. Her entrance through the big metal door hadn’t been quiet enough for it to miss.

The sound of a cracking bough of wood drew Yang’s eyes up and she jumped back, clearing the distance as a big, powerful figure slammed down in front of her. Its roar split the air, loud and deep and percussive as the Beringel beat its hands against its chest. Seven feet tall, almost four feet wide and built like an upside-down triangle, its huge shoulders and powerful muscles bulged and bristled as it stared down at her. Yang’s right foot slid back, left hand raising into a defensive stance.

_“Specimen – 3101. Species: Beringel.”_ The scientist recorded off. _“He has been part of an extensive breeding program to differentiate humans from prey. Claws and teeth have been filed. The specimen shows signs of anxiety toward the volunteer.”_

Did it? It looked angry to her, looming as tall as it could and beating its chest, roaring and spraying spit her way. It moved suddenly, crashing both fists down onto the grass and shaking the ground under her. It did it again and again, smacking the ground between them and roaring over and over.

_“Miss Xiao Long, the Specimen is aggravated and appears to be keen on defending its territory. Please show it that you are not a threat.”_

“Ugh. Do I really have to?”

Muttering to herself, she brought her hands up to her chest and slipped them between the divide of the gown they’d given her. Hesitating a moment, she closed her eyes and ripped it open, trying her best to ignore the fact people were watching her large breasts spill out. It was embarrassing enough without the stupid Grimm screaming in her face.

“There!” she spat. “I’m naked. You figured out what I’m here for yet or do you need instructions?”

The Beringel snarled back at her, pawing the ground and rising up as tall as it could. It was much bigger than her, but not enough to be intimidating. Yang stood her ground, rolling her eyes and tossing the gown away. The sudden action made the Beringel flinch back, then buck its hind legs and roar louder still.

_“Please do not make sudden movements. They can be misconstrued as threatening by the specimen even if you don’t mean them that way.”_

“Seriously?” She knew the people couldn’t hear her, so the question was more for the angry Grimm tossing its arms around. “Oi, stupid, I’m naked in front of you. Are you gonna get with the picture or throw a tantrum?”

It was just a Grimm so it couldn’t understand what she was saying, which was why it was such a shock when, with another roar, it lunged at her! Swearing, her training kicked in and she dove to the side, landing in a roll that took her out its path. The Beringel hit down forearms first, carving a great furrow through the grass and mud before spinning, hurling plant life away and beating its chest with both arms, roaring up into the sky.

_“Miss!”_ the researcher shouted urgently. _“Please stop taking an aggressive stance toward the specimen! It believes you are challenging its dominance and will retaliate in kind!”_

Dominance? Wait, did he mean how she’d talked back? The Grimm couldn’t understand that! _It can understand the fact I didn’t back down to it, though. Shit._ Yang held her hands out and down, talking slowly like she might to a frightened animal. “All right. All right. Let’s calm down now. You can be a good boy, right? There’s no need for violence.”

“Rarghhh!” it howled. “Rarghhhh!”

“Shit. It’s not working!” Yang shouted, hoping the researchers would hear.

They didn’t, but the Beringel did, roaring even _louder_ somehow and going apeshit. It bounced around and punched a fist through a nearby tree, then gripped another and swung it like a club into a third, shattering it in one swing.

_“The Beringel is trying to assert its dominance by making itself the loudest and biggest creature in the area – please do not shout, Miss Xiao Long. You’re only making this worse. Quickly, adopt a submissive posture, like the manual depicted.”_

Manual. Manual. Yang backed up and swallowed. Small problem there. Her free time had been taken up reading up on legal agreements and how to get out of being thrown into a cell. There hadn’t been _time_ to read a manual on how to fuck Grimm!

_“Do not retreat! You will activate its predator-prey instincts! Miss Xiao Long, you must show submissive behaviour. Please hurry!”_

Submissive. Submissive. God, what did that mean? She wasn’t that kind of girl in the best of times, but she could act it out, surely. Except, what was submissive to a Grimm? Did she curl into a ball to look small? Turning her back couldn’t be a good idea with how angry it was – there was a good chance it would try and attack her. Maybe she just had to give in to it? That’d be worth a shot. Nodding her head, Yang dropped her arms from her combat stance and walked toward it.

_“No!”_ the researcher yelled. _“Don’t approach-”_

It was too late.

The Beringel took the sudden, purposeful advance of its opponent as a threat and reacted in kind, lashing out with a meaty arm. It swung across its body, catching Yang’s hands as she brought them up to block. The shock of the blow drove the air out of her, and even though her aura cushioned it, she was launched back into a nearby tree and bent over it, gasping for air.

_“The specimen has turned hostile. Activate defensive turrets. Terminate the experiment NOW!”_

What? Yang’s eyes widened in alarm as the mechanical sounds from every corner of the room reached her ears. They were going to shoot the rampaging Grimm down. That wasn’t so much a problem, but after she’d be dragged out naked as the day she was born to be told off, dressed down and then kicked out without any payment.

Have to crawl back to Patch in tears and explain to dad and Ruby why she was such a fuck-up that she let her temper go and got them all in trouble, and then dad would have to go back into huntsman work to fix it all, risking his life like their mother had. The tears burned in her eyes. Angry tears. Helpless tears. Helpless. Helpless. Yang’s fists clenched tight.

“Fuck that!”

Kicking off the branch, she hurled herself at the charging Beringel, shocking both it and the researchers, who quickly cried out for targeting to stop lest she be hit. The Grimm was bigger and stronger than her in terms of brute strength, but she slapped its powerful arms aside and wrestled it down onto its back, straddling its chest until its coarse fur and bone plates were scraping against the insides of her thighs.

_I just need to diffuse the situation! Let this stupid thing know what’s going on! How? Fuck!_

Fuck?

Of course!

Yang twisted on its chest so her back was to its face, pushing a foot down into its face to stop it biting her and pushing her own head down over its powerful stomach. Her hands grabbed its furry sheath, squeezing tight to force its bright red penis out. The _stench_ hit her nostrils, but she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and closed her lips around its thick, dirty head.

Everything stopped. Everything other than her. As the Beringel froze and stopped fighting her and as the researchers froze before terminating the stupid beast, her head bobbed up and down, hands gripping onto rough fur as she sucked and slurped around the thickest, nastiest and _biggest_ dick she’d ever seen.

_“C – Cease termination.”_ The researcher sounded as shocked as the Beringel was. _“Specimen has calmed down. Temporarily. Monitoring the situation.”_

The mechanical turrets whirred their way back behind the rocks, sparing the Grimm and her pride for now. _Thank God,_ she thought. _That was close._ The gratitude was short-lived as hairy fingers gripped onto her ass, squeezing tight, and she remembered exactly what was going on.

The Beringel jammed its hips up, driving its cock right to the back of her throat and making her choke on it. Even then, it wasn’t fully inside her. She’d only managed to work half of its length out its sheath, but now it was aroused the rest was coming. Well over a foot in total, maybe even fourteen or fifteen inches, of which she could fit at best five or six in her mouth.

“Ack! Kaff!” Yang pulled her mouth off with a raspy cough. “Do you mind?”

The Beringel growled threateningly and pushed its penis up against her face again. This time, the message was clear. Submit. Yang resisted the urge to growl back, knowing that such an animalistic sound would set it off, and instead pushed her lips back against his tip, fighting revulsion before taking it back inside. It tasted like sweat and wet fur, horrid and thick with a musk that had her eyes watering.

Yang squirmed even harder when its face pushed between her own legs and a long, hot tongue ran right up from her clit, over and into her pussy and then over her ass. It dipped between her crack and flicked over her anus as well, making her legs shiver. Despite how much she wished it, the repeated licking had her growing wetter between her legs. How could it not? The tongue was practically the same as a human’s, and it was going at her like she came sweet nectar.

_“The Beringel tastes his partner’s sex to see if she is fertile.”_

“Oh God,” she mumbled around the thick and sloppy tip. “Are you idiots going to narrate this?”

“_Now that it has been established that there is no threat to his dominance, the Beringel can smell that the female is ready and eager to mate.”_

“What the fuck? I am _not_ eager!”

_“With the female presenting herself to him, it is an invitation he cannot resist.”_

“Presenting!?” Yang looked back and groaned at the position they were in – basically sixty-nine. The blood rushed to her face and dyed it bright red. “This wasn’t on purpose!” she yelled up to the researchers. “I only did it to stop- oh come on! You can’t even hear me, can you? Don’t just go making your own narrative-whoah!”

The Beringel shifted under her and rose up, knocking Yang down flat. She tried to catch herself in a roll, but the Grimm had kept hold of her leg and hauled her up by it, dangling Yang upside down with her left leg held high and her right out to the side, hands scrabbling toward the floor and hair draping down on the grass.

“What the hell are you-” A hot tongue pushed into her snatch, digging deep inside her pussy. “Ahhh! N – Noooo!” she wailed embarrassedly, dangling in place as the Beringel held her up by one leg and pushed its face right down into her crotch, licking and eating her out while she swung before him. Her moans spread through the jungle. “S – Stop it. Ahh! N – Nooo. Mmm!”

_“He is interested now. He can sense the female’s arousal and her desire to breed.”_

Yang’s hands covered her humiliated face. “That’s not – oooh! - true! Ahhh!”

The thick fingers around her ankle gave no chance of escape, and from her position the best she could do with her arms was swat at its legs, not that the light blows did anything. Her free leg might have been able to do more if it wasn’t kicking and jerking with every mind-numbing dip of that long, burning tongue inside her. It curled and probed far deeper than a human’s ever could, reaching spots she hadn’t even realised could be stimulated.

Guys couldn’t match this. Neither could girls. Its thick tongue had to be at least four or five inches long itself and kept plunging inside, curling and twisting its way through her tight passage like the world’s hottest and wettest sex toy. Each time it came out, it would flick over her clit or her ass, licking and probing before the Beringel would draw her nectar into its mouth, swallow and then delve in again with its tongue freshly dampened and eager.

Her thighs shuddered and her hands fingers gripped at its legs, burying themselves in thick fur as her entire body coiled up like a spring, stomach clenching and muscles tightening. No way. T – There was no way it could feel this good and no way she was… she was about to…

_“The Beringel stimulates its mate to get her ready for breeding,”_ the researcher noted._ “The female appears to enjoy the attention.”_

“I don’t! I don’t, I don’t, I don’t! I – I – Ahhhhhh~”

Yang’s mouth split open in a wet cry. Her orgasm rushed up and into the Beringel’s waiting mouth. The beast growled in a pleased manner, lapping and licking up her climax, leaving Yang to dangle and moan and shake like a leaf. Her fingers trailed helplessly on the grassy floor, eyes wide and breath stuttering as wave after wave of pleasure left her quivering.

_I – I came… I just came to a Grimm…_

She was still frozen in shock and pleasure when it let go and she slumped onto the floor hands and arms first. Grunting, she stared down at the grass and tried to push herself up, only to be forced down by a hand on her upper back. Yang paid no attention and tried to slip away, which the Grimm took as further defiance and rewarded with an angry snarl.

Yang didn’t even notice. No one had said anything about actually _liking_ what was going to happen to her. No one warned her about that! This was insane – this was wrong! She – She had to go. Had to leave. Throwing her arms back, she struggled against the Grimm bearing down on top of her. The Beringel had clearly decided she was testing his dominance or, after sucking him off, asking him to _prove_ his strength and his right to mate with her.

It settled itself down over her back, furry haunches hot against her ass cheeks. Yang froze as something hot and wet slid up between her thighs and nestled between her cheeks.

“N – No way. I – I change my mind!” she shouted. “End the study! I want out! I don’t-” The Beringel lurched forward, grinding her down onto its thick meat. Yang’s mouth opened wide and a hoarse cry was ripped forth. “Ahhhhh!”

Of all the things the brochure hadn’t covered, she wished that girth wasn’t one. The Beringel had such a fat dick that her tight body wasn’t designed for. Its flattened top ground into her pussy, forcing her outer lips aside but then struggling to actually go in. A human might have realised something was wrong and eased her into it.

The Beringel thought she was challenging its alpha position. It screeched right into her face, spraying its spit into her open mouth and bunching its arms around her. Before she could catch her breath, it dragged her down again, almost crushing her into its lap.

“W – Wait!” she gasped. “Go slow.” Her hands struggled with its arms to try and break free. It didn’t take that well and slammed her down again. “Ack!” she choked, the world almost winking out as _something_ shifted. The human body could stretch to fit a child, and the Beringel wasn’t wider than that. Slowly, painfully, Yang’s pussy began to stretch open. “Ahhhh! You’re going to rip me in two!”

Slowly. So slowly. Its fat tip pushed inside and filled her so much she could barely think. That wasn’t enough for it. There was so much more to come, and now that her body had stopped fighting him, he was determined to prove his dominance by hilting himself inside. Yang’s breath gave out and she hung limp in his arms, mouth open and eyes wide, feeling every _thick_ inch work its way inside.

It should have been painful agony, but her body started to become numb. Instead, she had a strange clarity of what was happening. It was like she could feel each individual nerve ending going wild as it slid deeper and deeper, reaching up further than her fingers ever had, further than a toy ever had, further than _anything_ had. Her back arched of its own accord, her body shifting to better accommodate an impossibly big cock.

_It’s going to break me. Nothing is ever going to feel the same…_

And then, her thighs brushed down into fur. Her ass was squashed flat into powerful legs and the Beringel growled happily, holding its mate – or maybe she was just a toy to it – in place. Dully, she looked down, eyes widening at the sight of its gigantic red cock disappearing between her legs.

It was inside. It was really all inside her.

The Grimm pushed her down by her waist and ploughed in and out, grunting with every powerful thrust and wiping coherent thought away in one motion. It didn’t care for its own pleasure, only the chance to mate with her. Her round ass was squashed flat by its hairy haunches, her legs trapped under its and her feet kicking up behind. Yang’s breasts were similarly forced down into the grass along with her torso, leaving only her hands to helplessly grasp and pull at tufts of grass and vines.

It should have hurt, but the Beringel’s tongue had left her so wet that he slid in and out easily. Worse still, he was so thick and hard that her body moulded around him, even if she could feel him pushing all the way up past her cervix.

W – Why did it feel good, though? Why didn’t it hurt? A pleasant numbness continued to radiate out from her punished cunt, spreading through her body until her toes were digging into the loam. The Beringel was unyielding in its focus, thrusting so deep and so hard and without any signs of fatigue.

“Ahhh!” she moaned. “Ooh! Mmmh! God, why – ahhh – why is it so good?”

Was this what Blake felt? Was this what overcame her that she’d talk about being mounted and mated by a huge fucking wolf and have such a hungry look in her eye? Just the thought of that had her own body clenching down on Grimm cock, just the mental image of Blake on all fours with a huge, shaggy Beowolf fucking away at her.

_N – No. I don’t find that erotic. I can’t. N – Not Grimm. _

Blake tossing her head back and crying out, Blake whimpering like a cat in heat as a thick dog’s knot buried itself in her cunt and gushed its cum inside her. Blake on her back, surrounded by Beowolves that were pounding her pussy and mouth, all the while she jacked them off.

Yang’s orgasm came without warning. Her body clenched tight and she shrieked in shame and horror just as much as she did pleasure. The Grimm didn’t even stop fucking her! It took the crushing tightness of her body and forced its way through, pounding her over and over with no care for her climax spraying out over its hot ball sack.

It pushed deep into her and held still suddenly, forcing its weight down and the air out of her. Yang was crushed under its furry and muscular bulk. Its cock throbbed and pulsed threateningly, before something hot and viscous flushed into her. Its climax was sudden and raw, powerful like a hose unleashed inside her. Thick and creamy, far thicker than what she’d experienced of male ejaculate. Yang would have screamed if her face wasn’t squashed between grass and fur. All that could be seen was her two hands as they grasped and twitched jerkily in the open air.

_“The Beringel covers his mate to prevent any chance of escape or opportunities for other males to have access to her. It’s said the force of a Beringel’s ejaculation can flush out the sperm of any competitor. An unusual but rather viable method of ensuring their genes are passed on. If they can keep their mate safe at hand.”_

Yang shuddered, body twitching under its movements. The Beringel was rough as it jerked itself inside her, growling and humping her pounded ass, stretching her wider still. There was so much cum that it spurted out around its own width, splashing down onto the grass and running under her. Yang moaned at the wet, sticky sensation dribbling under a stomach that felt like it was swollen with sperm.

If it wasn’t for the monster’s arms supporting its weight over her torso, it might have crushed her so much she suffocated. As it was, her lower body felt like it was trapped in a vice as someone fucked her. There was no give and no room to move. Every jerking thrust was like an unstoppable force hitting an unmovable object, and her the hot pussy trapped between.

“Ahhh. Hahh…” Panting for air, she lay beneath it, fighting the wonderful shivers that dared to wrack her body. The haze of pleasure settling over her. “N – Nooo,” she moaned. “I don’t – hah – I don’t like this. Y – You must have p – pheromones or… or aphrodisiac semen or… hah… something…”

That was the only explanation. It had to be. Had to be! Because the alternative… no, that wasn’t true. It just wasn’t. _I’m here for the money. That’s all I care about. Blake may have enjoyed her time, but that doesn’t mean I am!_

The Beringel shifted off and out of her, dragging its thick cock out slowly. Its tapered head scraped along the insides of her walls, doubtless more genetic advantages to enhance its chances of impregnating her.

What it also did was tickle every square inch of her pussy, throwing Yang into convulsions of pleasure. That its hot cum would then wash over those stimulated spots only made it worse and she found herself clenching down around him, her body begging him not to go. When he finally did come out, it was with an audible pop and a wet gurgle from her cunt, then a sloshing sound and fresh damp beneath her. Yang moaned half in disappointment and half in pure humiliation.

The sound morphed into tired confusion as the Grimm’s big hands settled under her stomach and hauled her up. Though he hadn’t intended it, he squeezed down on her sides, causing pressure that made his semen squirt out of her in a sudden, scintillating rush.

“Unhhh!” Yang squealed, cumming again. “Ahhhhh~!”

The Beringel made a strange sound like a cross between a bark and an exhale, a firm but remarkably softer sound than its usual growls and roars. It moved back and crashed into a sitting position with its back against a tree, hauling her in with its mighty hands on her stomach, just above her hips. Yang suddenly found her face full of fur and muscle, her mouth, too. She spluttered and spat, trying to sit up. It growled warningly and its hand slid up to the centre of her back, crushing her against its chest and purring contentedly. 

_“The Beringel appears to be pleased with its mate. Though there are no competitors here, its instincts will still see it keep her close for the duration of her pregnancy. It will not allow her out of sight for fear that another male will take its chance to breed with her.”_

“Ngh.” Yang pushed off its chest and leaned back. “L – Look, that’s romantic and all, but I’m leaking spunk. Can’t I go take a wash an-”

The Beringel growled and bared its teeth, pulling her back into it fiercely. Her legs were forced on either side of its, dangling over its sides as she was forced to straddle his lap, her heaving breasts squashed against his fur.

_“Miss Xiao Long, do remember what we said about submissive behaviour. Pulling away from him will be seen as a challenge to his dominance. He is being rough with you because he feels you are challenging him. Let him have his way and he will be gentle.”_

Yeah, that was great and all, but she wasn’t going to sit around and be its fuck-toy. Yang worked a leg between them and started to push. Her foot slid down its stomach to its furry ball sack, to her embarrassment leaving her both pushing away _and_ giving it a foot job at the same time. Its red cock poked back out, growing up from its crotch.

She managed to get her hips almost off it before it roared and slapped both hands on her hips, dragging her back in. Her foot slid wide, eyes widening as her hips – and her crotch – were drawn right back into its lap.

Right back onto its erect cock.

“Ahhhhh!”

Yang cried, head thrown back as it buried itself eight inches inside in one go, and that wasn’t even its full length. Suddenly inside her again and gripped by her tight walls, the Beringel’s arousal was peaked. Its cock continued to grow, growing erect and thick _inside_ her pussy, stretching her from the inside out. This time, there was no pain. This time, her body welcomed him, stretched to the point where he slid in like he belonged there, like he belonged with her. Inside her. Mating her. Always.

Its hands gripped her tighter, a pleased rumble carrying through its heavy chest as it pulled her up and then slammed her down, not thrusting up but instead dragging her on and off its dick, masturbating with her like she was a cock sleeve.

Her breasts bounced and heaved with every powerful thrust that would drive the air and weak mewls from her lips. Unbidden, her hands locked onto its shoulders, hands wrapping around its neck for support. The Beringel seemed pleased by the action however, settling back and drawing her into its chest once more, her face nestled under its chin as it started to rapidly buck its hips up, plunging in and out of her so fast her juices ran down its balls.

With one loud grunt and a pleased roar, it came a second time, flushing her out once again and causing her stomach to expand. Yang came, too, throwing her head back and joining her howl with his, two primates screeching their mating to the world at large.

His thick cum rushed into her again, filling her completely and driving her mind to the brink of breaking. This was it. This was the one. With this, there was no doubt – not in her mind or those of the researchers watching. There was so much cum in her that it just wasn’t possible for it not to have found an egg, and much like her body, her eggs wouldn’t be able to resist its sperm. Right now, she was so full that she almost thought she could feel it happening, feel her eggs being swarmed and surrounded, beaten into submission and brought to life, that a Grimm, a furry Beringel, was growing inside her womb at that very moment.

“I’m pregnant!” she wailed. “I’ve been knocked up by a Grimm. Ahhhh~”

The cameras in the corners of the room continued to blink.

* * *

_“Eight-seventeen, day 42 of testing. The Beringel maturation period has been proven to be as rapid as their gestation period, the newly born Beringel reaching the equivalent of teenage and young adult years within only a week, and after a pregnancy period of just five days. Given that longer infancy is most commonly seen in animals that have higher mental functions, such as humans and primates, this may well explain the seemingly mindless behaviour of Grimm in the wild. Young must be prepared to defend themselves sooner, and so there is less time dedicated to infancy and mental maturity.”_

The nerds were going at it again. Sometimes Yang wondered why they bothered talking into the speaker systems. They weren’t talking to her, however. It was more likely them speaking over the research so they could look back on it later. The only thing she picked out was the bit about gestation, and she could have told them that seeing as she was apparently forty days in and already had a fucking troops of Beringel young.

The latest was still small, though even it was big given how young it was, and it was balanced on her stomach, long hands gripping her left breast as its teeth kneaded on the flesh around her swollen nipple, drawing milk out. Here she was, seventeen and breastfeeding Grimm. Go figure. The only reason she hadn’t caused a stink was because her tits ached like hell if she didn’t let them. As much as she hated to admit it, there was nothing quite like letting them suck her dry. It wasn’t sexual. More… relief. Like desperately needing to relieve herself and being unable to until that moment. Her head fell back against the log she’d been left to lean on, hitting it with a dull thunk.

A loud and angry grunt drew her eyes to the Alpha Beringel, her mate, who was pushing his way through squawking and shrieking members of their new troop. He swung his arms around to knock them aside, and even if it didn’t hurt any of them the display came off arrogant to her. _Prick. Those are our – your – children. No need to be like that._

When he came near, Yang wrapped her arms around her youngest to protect him. It. The Alpha pushed his face into hers and breathed hot air into her mouth. Yang cringed but didn’t try and push him away. After a while she’d learned that he only became violent when he thought he had to show his dominance. Stay still and he’d do his business and move on. It was never gentle, but the degree of roughness could vary greatly.

If she let him do as he wished, he’d rock her in his lap and make love to her, sometimes biting and licking her tits as she bounced up and down on his cock. If she snapped, struggled or even just looked at him wrong, he’d pin her down and fuck her raw. Prove his strength over hers. It was easier to submit.

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled to him. “I’m yours. God, you don’t need to make a show of it.”

He ignored her and brought his head lower, taking a shin in each powerful hand and yanking her flat onto her back with an “oof”. He pulled her legs apart but instead of mounting her he shoved his face into her crotch, sticking out his tongue and lapping it up her slit.

Yang squirmed and tried to close her legs only for him to growl threateningly. She gave up, clenching her eyes against the brief flashes of pleasure his warm tongue caused. Mixed with the infant sucking the milk greedily out of her, it was an assault on far too many senses at once. Yang gritted her teeth but couldn’t quite stop the pleased moan coming out.

_“The Alpha is testing his mate to see if she is fertile. He senses she is close, hence his recent aggression to the other members of his troop. Such dominance displays make it clear who is the alpha and who has breeding rights. The other members of their troop can only watch on in envy.”_

Whining, she closed her eyes against the voices. Did they have to sound like they were narrating a documentary? This was her body they were talking about so casually. Her cheeks and face flamed red and she looked to the side, it being about all she could do to convey her feelings.

A loud buzzer sounded off in the small distance, followed by a metallic clank. Food, she realised, though the Alpha never really caught onto that. He stood up and released her, baring his teeth and slamming great fists against his chest. He always took it as a threat or sign of an intruder, always charged off to make sure and then would come back proudly later with food for her like he’d hunted it himself.

He was such a bastard like that – and he’d expect her to put out for it, too, either fucking her in front of her own kids or, if she was already pregnant, making her suck him off. He’d picked that up from her, she figured. Just her bloody luck. Maybe it was her fault for not reading the manual, or maybe Beringel were smarter than most other Grimm. Either way, he charged out the clearing roaring like a demented idiot and crashing through trees and branches. Yang sighed and let her head fall onto the floor, mumbling a pleased sound as her baby finished his meal and stumbled off her chest, trotting away.

Grimm didn’t really subscribe to the whole maternal instinct thing, it seemed. There was little in the way of pack socialisation or raising. The young were born, breastfed and then grew up almost overnight. It explained how they all survived in the wild. At least with her mate distracted, she could catch some sleep. If she was fertile again, there’d be precious little until she was fat with child once more. Closing her eyes, she lay out flat and tried to ignore the noise all around her. Her pack – or troop as the researchers called it – weren’t exactly quiet at the best of times. They were usually hooting, squealing or bouncing around.

In fact, they were weirdly quiet now. Suspiciously so…

_“It seems that in the sudden absence of the alpha, the troop have found themselves with a rare opportunity,”_ the researcher narrated. _“If there are any among the troop with the courage to take it, that is.”_

Opportunity? Yang frowned with her eyes closed. What were those geeks on about now?

A long finger prodded her right breast firmly, making it tumble to the side. Her tits were big enough most times that when she laid flat on her back, they would spill left and right, but full of milk and swollen as they were, it was even worse. “Quit it.” Yang mumbled, throwing an arm over her eyes. “Mom’s trying to sleep.”

The finger prodded again, firmer this time and a little wet, sliding water up her boob. It repeated, prodding her with an almost insistent need. Yang growled but didn’t bother slapping the Beringel away. It wasn’t so much a maternal instinct that had her letting her young get away with that but exasperation. With how many there were, she’d long given up on trying to control them. The attempts just left her exhausted, and it wasn’t like they were smart enough to learn.

“Fine!” she huffed, snapping the words out. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to suck on it. Not like I _want_ all this milk in me.” Another prod earned a snarl. If they thought it was a game to poke her tits around and watch gravity do its work, she’d quickly disabuse them of the notion. Her eyes snapped open, head falling to the other side. “Quit it, you- you… w – what…?”

A long pink penis was stuck out from one of her children. As big as Ruby, he was one of her first and well at the point of maturity for the species. His hind legs were down by her side, his hands on the log behind her and his purple eyes – her eyes – locked down on her. With a nervous grunt, he thrust his hips forward, sliding his dick up against the side of her full breast.

Yang’s panicked face flicked the other way, taking in the Beringel that were all around her. The troop always congregated near her, but they’d never surrounded her in a ring like they were now. Some were balanced on the log, others sat by her feet and yet more clamouring at her flanks.

“What the hell do you lot think you’re doing? You don’t need milk…”

_“In Beringel troops only the alpha has the right to breed with the females, which means other males must take whatever opportunities present themselves. For these Beringel in their teenage years and full of hormones, the Alpha’s absence is far too tempting. They know they may not get an opportunity like this again.”_

Yang’s eyes grew wider. “N – No way.” The Beringels closed in, their shiny red cocks pushing out from furry sheaths, all bright and erect. “I’m your mother! You can’t be thinking of-” As one, they pounced. “Eeeek!”

Hands were all over her, mouths, lips and dicks, too. Rubbing and grinding, humping and sliding over her skin. The Beringel fought for access to her legs, fighting with her to pull them apart, at which point their hands slid between, rubbing and groping all over her thighs and lifting her up under the strength of them. Yang tried to scream, hoping it might bring the alpha back, but no sooner had her mouth opened then one enterprising young Beringel saw his chance, misjudged the hole and thrust himself in, filling her mouth with incestuous cock.

_“Inexperienced and driven by instinct, they’re falling upon their mother, their only goal – to breed.”_ The calm narration contrasted with her choking rasps as the Beringel humped her face, hooting like an idiot. _“It’s hard to say if they know what they’re doing, only that they’ve seen their alpha breed the female and must take the chance available.”_

Kicking and swinging her arms, she was able to knock a few aside but there were too many to stop entirely. They didn’t overpower her – in fact, they barely fought her at all. Those she got hold of went slack, complying with the alpha female, but the others took advantage of the fact she only had two arms and two legs, worming their way into a position to hump her thigh, her knees and one even managed to mount her and thrust up between her breasts, its head tipped back as though it rutted between her swollen tits.

“Get – mmmph! G – Get off-phhh! Kackkk!” Yang spluttered and choked around a wet and jerkily thrusting penis. “Ack! Sto-occckkkk!”

_“In animal kingdoms, this type of behaviour is known as stealth sex, and is often used in societies where pack mentality sees one alpha gain access to all females. In these societies, non-alpha males might never have a chance to pass on their genes, so they seek the opportunity to do so wherever they can, usually when the alpha is occupied with another female or absent hunting.”_

The biology lesson wasn’t appreciated! Why weren’t they _doing_ anything!?

Yang shrieked around the cock in her mouth. Her eyes snapped open a second later, cheeks bulging out as thick and bitter cream filled her to bursting. Creamy cum sprayed up around the Beringel’s shaft as it came, howling at the top of its lungs before falling off and retreating. Yang coughed the cum out to the side, refusing to swallow any. When she finally opened her eyes properly, it was in time to see a second Beringel, one much younger, rush in and claim her mouth, thrusting in and fucking her with reckless speed.

At the same time, she felt something warm between her legs. Her eyes slid down, but she couldn’t see past her own child fucking her tits. What she could _feel_ was something thin and long probing against her nether regions a brief second before it _thrust_ in, driving the air out her lungs.

It – It was fucking her. Her own child was fucking her!

Rampant thrusting, constant throbbing – it was smaller than the alpha, shorter and thinner, but Yang’s pussy had recovered somewhat from the last brutal breeding session and her first child’s girth was enough to have her muscles clamping down on him. He thrust fiercely for a few seconds and then, without warning, came. It rushed out of him suddenly, filling her so quickly she could hardly believe it. He couldn’t have thrust four times and he was already busting a nut inside her womb.

_“For the troop members seeking to pass on their genes this way, speed takes precedence over pleasure. The alpha may only be gone for a few minutes and he is bound to be more careful in future. If they are to have any chance, they must pass on their genetic material to the female quickly, then leave before they are caught.”_

The Beringel on her chest had the same idea, howling and squirting his thick load all over her face and neck. He wasn’t even off before another had found its way between her legs and inside her pussy – and the one in her mouth came before the one on her chest could get off! Fucking three ways at once, all she could do was feel like a piece of meat passed around them, around her own children, as they used and abused any hole they could reach.

Another creampie, another oral load, this time so forceful she couldn’t help but swallow some. By the time the third had cum inside her sex, the fight had left her. They were too insatiable and too many, and Yang whimpered around a fresh dick, closing her eyes and submitting herself to the frantic gangbang.

The moment she did, she could feel it all happening. The hard rod slamming into her pussy, the sudden rush of molten heat as one of her children came, then the briefest rush of air as he withdrew before another would inevitably thrust his way inside and start going at her like a pneumatic drill. Yang’s eyes rolled back, the familiar and hated feeling rushing up inside her, causing her hips to buck up into her young lover.

_“The female shows her approval by aiding in the mating, allowing the non-alpha males their moment.”_

She wasn’t! It wasn’t like that!

_“Perhaps she sees something in them that their alpha lacks, their youth and virility, or perhaps she, too, recognises that it is time to breed. All animals feel the need to pass on their genes where possible._”

Yang shrieked in complete humiliation or would have if she wasn’t busy suckling on the dick between her lips, running her tongue around it and taking great gulps. It wasn’t like they said, though. It wasn’t that she enjoyed it, only that if she made it feel better for them this would be over sooner.

And if she greedily swallowed the cum that blasted into her mouth, then it was just to prevent herself choking. It tasted horrible! Foul! Yang swirled it around her mouth and swallowed, throat bobbing as mouthful after mouthful was taken down. Her legs wrapped around the Beringel hammering her pussy, heels locking behind his back. Only to make it quicker, though! Only that! Her hands sought similar purchase, dragging her own young into her and fisting in coarse black fur.

White masks and purple eyes surrounded her from every direction, pounding away at her body and driving her further and further into the depths of pleasure until, with a raw cry, her consciousness was sent crashing over the precipice and down onto the rocks below.

Yang wept her orgasm, body arching up and hips slamming back onto her current lover hard enough to make him blast his load. The simultaneous climax ripped through her, followed swiftly by one in her mouth and another splashing out from between her tits to slap against her cheek and neck, then dribble down her cleavage.

Gasping and panting, the Beringel pulled away from her limp fingers, letting her fall sweaty onto the grass. That didn’t mean it was over, though. Not by a long shot. They didn’t care for getting her off or giving her rest, only the briefest chance that if they all had a go, one of them might be lucky enough to fertilise an egg. Limp and shaking, she was helpless to stop a fresh-faced Beringel half the size of the others sliding between her thighs and poking his much smaller dick into her. What he lacked in size and power he made up for in speed, hammering away at her limp body.

_“A chance like this doesn’t come around often. Free from the alpha’s gaze and with the encouragement of the receptive female, the troop basks in this fresh prize.”_

“It’s not – hah – receptive, you – ohhh – perverted – oh God - nerds. Mmm – that’s it.” Her fingers found the chest of the new one frantically making love to her. Eyes hazily meeting those of one of her sons, she couldn’t control the words babbling out. “Ahh, s – shit. Mm. Deeper. Faster. Oh God, yes. M – Maybe you’re not – ahhh – so bad – mmh – after all…”

Fresh cum rushed into her, sending her shuddering into a fresh orgasm that racked her body from head to toe. There was no point fighting it because they weren’t going to stop. Some of the smaller ones hovered on the edges, making such pathetic sounds. They weren’t old or strong enough to fight through their brothers for access to her, and they looked so sorrowful for it, their dicks hard and painful.

“You – ack – really are – hm – pathetic.” Her hand reached out for one, grasping through the horde of furry bodies to wrap around its shaft. It was so hot that it almost burned her fingers. “H – Here. Let mommy take care of that.”

The Beringel sagged into her, literally folding over her hand and wrapping its arms around her elbow. It jerked and humped her hand, pounding its smaller penis through fingers that she slowly tightened to tease and squeeze it. On her other side, another of the young learned from the idea and helplessly pushed his penis into the palm of her other hand. He was content to stand still while she jacked him off, sliding her cupped hand up and down while her thumb played and rubbed over his tip.

Yang jacked him while the other fucked her hand until his climax, spraying his cum over the floor and shrieking happily. The second soon followed, this one cumming into her thumb and then pulling out, caking the inside of her hand with incestuous sperm. Yang stared at it, eyes hazy past the red dick plunging past her open lips. Her vision was soon blocked by another, though, this one stepping over her hand and making love to it with his back to her!

Somewhere in the mix, they rolled her over onto her side and one somehow thought it could impregnate her anally. Yang would have said otherwise if she could, but she was too busy sucking and guzzling away, stroking with both hands to help them get off faster. All she could do was raise one of her legs up so they could better access her, that and cum as they forced more of themselves into her, their fingers, tongues and their wonderful cocks. They even managed to get two in her pussy at once, the two Beringel arguing furiously even as they came in unison, gushing into her so thick and hot that she experienced another wracking orgasm.

_My children,_ she thought with a strange mix of maternal fondness, lust and guilt. _All these cocks came from me. They’re mine. They came from my body and now they’re returning to it. And I’ll have no idea whose baby the next belongs to…_

That shouldn’t have been so exciting a thought as it was.

The two inside her pussy pulled out and another made to take his place, only to freeze. As one, they all looked to the right before scattering, abandoning her in the grass and scooting away, some taking to the trees and others jumping behind rocks. Unsteadily, Yang pushed herself up into a seated position, legs weak and body dripping semen and sweat.

“What is-?”

_“As the alpha returns, however, the troop know that the moment is gone.”_

“Oh…”

_“And once he sees his female in this state, he won’t be happy.”_

Yang’s eyes bulged. “Oh shit!”

Rolling over and gasping, she tried to crawl away and hide – throw herself in the pool to wash off. It was too late. The alpha came barging back in swinging his arms and chest and roaring, packaged food gripped tight in his fists. His eyes found her immediately, on all fours, ass in the air and pussy _gushing_ cum out onto the floor. Brainless he may have been, but blind he was not. The alpha roared and covered the distance between them, planting a beefy hand down on her back and squashing Yang down flat. The pressure on her bloated stomach caused cum to pour from her sex like a waterfall.

_“It looks as though the jig is up,”_ the entirely too unconcerned researcher said. _“The alpha realises what has happened, and without any way to find who is responsible, cannot punish his troop without earning the ire of every Beringel there. While he may be stronger than any one of them, he cannot challenge the entire troop at once.”_

Snorting and growling, he pawed at her back and gripped her leg, stretching her out flat on the grass. His teeth scraped over her shoulder, hot saliva spraying on her as he roared unhappily.

“Fuck off with blaming me!” Yang fired back, somehow knowing inside what he was saying. “You’re the one who left me alone with all those horny boys. Nice job, alpha. Pft. More like beta!”

He couldn’t understand her words, but her tone was a different story. Snarling and forcing her down roughly, he positioned himself atop her, squashing her under his weight. She squirmed and fought but couldn’t break free, and her eyes widened as his cock pushed up against her entrance.

“W – Wait!” she yelped. “I’m too tired. I just came. I need some rest!”

_“The Alpha Beringel cannot afford to let his own chance of impregnating his female escape him. Without the ability to tell for sure who the child will belong to, he instead will seek to `flush` the seed of his competitors from his mate.”_

Flush? Oh fucking hell!

Yang shrieked as his giant cock impaled her in one, slamming into her body with the force of his temper. Her jaded mate, her cucked husband, slammed down and into her, pinning her flat to the grass and burying his cock deep inside her semen-filled womb in one swift go. Such was the force of it that Yang spat cum out her lips, though that came from all the loads she’d swallowed.

_“His goal now is simple,”_ the scientist said. _“He will seek to either flush the sperm of his own young out of his mate via the force of his own or add so much of his seed that he holds the numerical advantage. It is a gamble now, but the Alpha will do everything he can to stack the odds in his favour._

One hand on her head and the other on her hip, he pounded into her again and again, determined to fuck her until she was pregnant. Within seconds, the frantic sound of smacking flesh and reluctant moans and cries filled the jungle, split only by the occasional loud climax of a blonde huntress. Yang’s body clamped down again and again, feet kicking as her pussy milked him dry. All around them, the younger Beringel began to converge again, picking at their fur or the nearby grass while watching the alpha, their father, breed their mother.

_“With the alpha sufficiently occupied, the confidence of the troop returns. They watch now, waiting for their chance and knowing that the Alpha cannot remain awake and alert at all times. They have had a taste of reproduction now, and their instincts will not allow them to see it pass them by.”_

“Ahhhh! Oooh God, oh God, softer!” Yang wailed. “Harder! Faster! Eeeearghhhh! Ha! Ha! Ooooh!” The Alpha roared and surged up, thrusting his hips forward and cumming hard, filling her up and adding his own ear-shattering roar to Yang’s climactic scream. “You’re going to make me pregnant again!” Yang’s eyes crossed as she screamed out shrilly. “Yeeeeesssss! Ahhhh~”

* * *

Two hours of frantic fucking later found her curled in the Beringel’s chest, cheek on his soft fur, hand flat on his chest. Her legs felt tired and numb, but his big warm hands around her waist kept her in place. Her mate’s thick chin rested atop her golden hair, keeping her locked against him as he growled warningly at any of the troop that came close.

“Y – You’re such an idiot,” Yang moaned tiredly.

The Beringel huffed and grumbled, its thick cock expanding as fresh waves of cum were pumped up and into her. Yang moaned happily, eyes closing as sleep overcame her. He would keep holding her and keep cumming into her until she was pregnant again, and then again and again, as many times as he needed to until their time was up.

Yang mumbled and clutched onto him, passing out to the familiar feeling of his thick cum swimming about her womb. M – Maybe this wasn’t such a bad way to pay off her debt. Maybe Blake had good ideas every now and then.


End file.
